Shadow Hunter
by Clary.Morgen
Summary: Sebuah Cerita mengenai 2 Pemburu bayangan yang jatuh cinta pada 2 orang fana/KaiSoo/HunBaek/SlightKaiLu/MindToReview/GS!/Inspirated by : The Mortal Instrument


Pairing : HunBaek, KaiSoo slight KaiLu

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan

Other Cast : Donghyun, Yongguk, Chen as Teacher

Genre : Action, Romance, Crime

Special Thanks to : Annisa yang selalu mendukung ff ini *0* dan Rajhwa yang bantu cerita

SHADOW HUNTER

Part 1

Mentari menghias angkasa, ditemani awan yang melintas dengan anggunnya. Di tengah nisan-nisan kokoh seorang namja terdiam mematung. Lama nian iris miliknya menatap batuan hitam mengkilat dihadapannya. Sebuah nama indah berbunyi "Xi Lu Han" terukir rapi pada nisan yang dipandanginya. Kicauan burung diiringi suara angin yang bergesekan dengan daun-daun kering memainkan sebuah melodi. Namun rupannya tak dapat mengusik sang namja yang terdiam bagi batu.

_Baby Don't cry tonight, eodumi geodhigo namyeon_

Tiba tiba terdengar nada dering kesayangannya terlantun lembut dari kotak hitam dengan gantungan mungil berisikan foto seorang yeoja.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya seseorang diseberang

"Ditempat biasa, what's up?" jawab namja yang berbalik bertanya.

"Misi baru, ke bandara Icheon sekarang" ujar namja diseberang seraya memutuskan saluran komunikasi mereka

'Partnerku yang satu itu tak pernah berubah, selalu hemat kata' pikir namja itu yang kini beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan kesepian dan kesunyian menemani makam yang telah ditungguinya sejak pagi. Jejak kaki yang mengikuti kemana perginya sang namja terhapus oleh sapuan angin yang berhembus perlahan.

Sesampainya dibandara, namja tinggi berambut hitam dengan mata kucing mencari partner yang sekaligus sahabatnya. Matanya tak berhenti hingga pandangannya tertuju pada namja yang sangat dikenalinya. Ia pun menghampiri namja berambut blonde dengan mata onyx. Namja yang tadinya bersandar dengan gaya stoic berjalan terlebih dahulu. Namja tinggi bernama wufan itupun mengerti dan segera mensejajari kawannya yang bernama Sehun.

"Attention Please, the plane to Brooklyn will be flight ten minute again"

Pengumuman itu mempercepat langkah mereka menuju pesawat.

Di dalam ruangan VVIP duduklah seorang namja yang menggenakan kemeja putih, berpadu dengan celana hitam. Iris hitam miliknya menatap iris onyx kelam namja diseberangnya. Namja yang menggenakan blues dan celana panjang yang didominasi warna biru gelap dan hitam tak merespon. Ruangan yang berisi dua orang itu sangat sepi.

"Kali ini apa misi yang diberikan misi pemimpin yang tak jelas keberadaannya itu?" Tanya Jongin, membuka pembicaraan

"Melindungi pewaris Salah satu perusahaan ternama disana" Jawab Sehun singkat. Namun cukup bagi Jongin untuk mengerti alasan keberangkatan mereka ke Brooklyn.

"Apa tingkatan misi kita?" ucap Jongin

"Rank-A" ujar Sehun

"Cukup berbahaya, apa senjata yang kita gunakan?" Tanya Jongin

"hanya pistol dan beberapa perlengkapan kecil" jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk dua buah koper hitam di sudut ruangan berinterior mewah tersebut

Jongin mengerti, tak mudah senjata mereka lolos ketika pemeriksaan meski sudah dilengkapi izin khusus. Kini ruangan berukuran 3x5 meter tersebut kembali sepi. Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati penerbangan singkatnya. Sementara itu Jongin mulai berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, membayangkan tindakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan di Brooklyn. Perjalanan yang singkat telah berakhir, pesawat yang singkat telah berakhir, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mendarat dengan mulus di Brooklyn. Turun dari pesawat mereka telah disambut oleh orang-orang dari klien mereka. Limoushine yang membawa mereka ke tempat pertemuan menderu di sepanjang jalan.

Mobil mewah tersebut berhenti disebuah hotel berbintang yang megah. Bukan hal baru bagi Jongin dan Sehun bertemu klien di tempat semacam ini. Karena pekerjaan mereka sebagai shadow hunter yang melindungi orang orang kalangan atas. Mereka pun masuk, lalu diantar menuju exclusive room di lantai tujuh. Disana dua orang tua kepercayaan kliennya telah menunggu. Sehun dan Jongin membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat

"We are shadow hunter from Korea that you borrow, my name is Kim Jongin and this my partner Oh Sehun" ujar Jongin seraya berjabat tangan dengan kliennya begitu juga dengan Sehun yang turut berjabat tangan walaupun tetap diam.

"Senang mengenal dapat mengenal kalian, semoga kita dapat bekerja sama" ujar salah satu dari kedua lelaki tersebut

Setelah itu mereka semua duduk di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna merah, lelaki tua dihadapan Sehun dan Jongin mengeluarkan dua buah foto yeoja

"Yang ini adalah Byun Baekhyun" ucap salah satu lelaki tua sambil menunjukkan foto seorang yeoja berambut coklat tua

"Sedangkan yang ini adalah Do Kyungsoo" ucap lelaki tua satunya sambil menunjuk foto seorang yeoja berambut hitam.

"Keduanya tidak suka diikuti. Apalagi di sekolah. Karenanya kalian harus menyamar menjadi murid di sekolah mereka" sambung lelaki tua itu

"Tenang saja, semua sudah kami urus, mulai besok kalian mulai bekerja, seragam sekolah sudah ada di lemari" ujar pria tua yang lain sambil menunjuk lemari dua pintu tak jauh dari mereka.

Kemudian mereka berbincang bincang seputar hal hal penting berkaitan dengan kerja sama mereka. Cukup lama, namun akhirnya pembicaraan itupun berakhir. Orang-orang kepercayaan klien mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka di hotel tersebut. Sehun dan Jongin merebahkan dirinya sejenak, melepas kepenatan yang menghujam tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Cellphone Sehun tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sehun menatap pesan dari pemimpinnya yang entah berada di mana itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin

"Pimpinan" jawab Sehun singkat. Lalu keduannya perlahan lahan mentutup mata indahnya.

Matahari bersinar begitu indahnya, sebuah pertanda hari baru telah tiba Sehun dan Jongin bersiap untuk hari pertama misinya, melindungi pewaris salah satu pengusaha di Brooklyn. Mobil ferari hitam telah terparkir rapi di basement menunggu Jongin dan Sehun pergi menuju sebuah SMA tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menuntut ilmu. Sehun melajukan mobilnya perlahan menyusuri jalanan yang cukup padat. Tak beberapa lama, terlihat mobil ferari hitam metalik memasuki gerbang Brooklyn School for Music & Theater. Dari dalam mobil tersebut keluarlah 2 namja yang sangat mempesona.

"Oh God! Who are they?!" ujar setiap gadis di koridor sekolah saat Sehun dan Jongin melewati mereka.

Namun Jongin dan Sehun hanya mengangap angin lalu. Mereka terus melangkah hingga sampai keruang kepala sekolah. Setelah mendapat pengarahan dari kepala sekolah yang bernama Joseph. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas 12.1 yang merupakan kelas paling elit di BSMT di sepanjang perjalanan hanya kesunyian yang menemani mereka karena bel telah berbunyi dari tadi

Dikelas 12.1 nampak seorang guru berambut blonde. Melihat kedatangan Jongin dan Sehun ia mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru dari Korea, silahkan masuk" Sehun dan Jongin pun masuk kedalam kelas

"Hello, My Name is Kim Jongin, just call me kai" kata jongin seraya tersenyum manis

"Oh Sehun" ujar sehun dengan nada sedinginnya

"Banyak tempat kosong disini, kalian bisa duduk dimana saja" ujar namja itu. Tanpa perintah Jongin dan Sehun duduk disamping Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Padahal seluruh murid di kelas tak ada yang berani duduk di samping baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Karena siapapun yang berani menyentuh Kyungsoo maupun dirinya akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memliki sifat yang sangat berbeda, Kyungsoo merupakan gadis yang lembut, dan sabar walaupun kekanakan. Sedangkan Baekhyun merupakan gadis yang pemeberani, dan dewasa. Kedua sifat mereka yang berbeda membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dekat, di dukung dengan kenyataan bahwa kedua orangtua mereka bersahabat. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi seluruh siswa pun mulai meninggalkan kelas, hingga menyisahkan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Sehun untuk meninju wajah Sehun namun sayang hal itu dapat di tangkis dengan mudahnya oleh Sehun

"Siapa yang mengijinkan kalian duduk di sampingku dan Kyungsoo?" Sehun hanya diam menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memarahinya.

"Hnm.." gumam Sehun lalu kembali fokus pada buku pelajaran yang sendari tadi ia bawa.

"Ya! Jawab pertanyaanku!" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang tinggi. Namun hanya jawaban yang sama ia dapat dari Sehun. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas, namun langkahnya terhenti, ia mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun saat sebuah panah tajam hampir mengenai tubuh Baekhyun.

"You ok?" Tanya Sehun, Baekhyun hanya menganguk pelan

"Thanks" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Namun Sehun kembali bersifat dingin pada Baekhyun.

Seperti hari yang lain, saat jam istirahat berbunyi Kyungsoo menuju ruangan yang membuatnya tenang, ruangan berukuran 4x6 meter itu hanya berisikan kaca, tape dan piano. Terdengar nada indah dari piano berwarna putih itu mengalun. Membuat seorang lelaki yang sendari tadi mengikuti Kyungsoo mulai tertegun menatap yeoja itu.

'Lagu ini, lagu yang selalu Luhan mainkan' ujar jongin dalam hati. Lama jongin mematung menatap Kyungsoo yang sendari tadi memainkan nada nada indah itu pikirannya kembali melayang pada masa lalunya, masa lalunya dengan Luhan yang sekarang sudah meninggalkannya.

*Flash Back*

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan menelusuri ruangan berunansa gelap hanya kesunyiaan dan nada yang berasal dari air hujan yang menemani setiap langkah mereka, tak lama langkah Jongin dan Sehun terhenti saat mereka telah sampai disebuah tempat yang telah di janjikan. Sebuah gudang tua itu Nampak kosong, Jongin mulai mencari sosok yeoja yang sedang mereka cari. Namun nihil. Tak ada satu orangpun disana, hanya dia dan Sehun. Jongin pun mulai frustasi ia mulai berfikir bahwa ini semua hanya perangkap dan mereka berhasil tertipu.

Tiba tiba muncul seorang namja yang sedang menyandra yeoja yang sedang mereka cari. Namja yang bernama Yongguk itu tengah menaruh sebuah shotgun di pelipis yeoja yang mereka kenal dengan nama Luhan. Yongguk menatap lama mata Jongin dan Sehun.

"Serahkan Koper itu! Atau nyawa yeoja cantik ini melayang" ancam Yongguk

"Damn!" umpat Sehun. Sementara Jongin hanya dapat terdiam menatap yeoja yang ia sayangi terancam bahaya.

"Cepat! Atau kau tak akan melihat wajah cantik yeoja ini lagi!" ancam yongguk. Yongguk menatap kearah koper yang tengah Jongin bawa. Melihat yongguk tampak lengah, sehun melepaskan tembakan kearah lengan kiri yongguk.

"Ah!" Refleks Yongguk melepaskan Luhan. Melihat luhan terlepas, fokus Jongin teralihkan. Yongguk melepaskan tembakan kearah Jongin, Jongin tak dapat mengelak. Tanpa Jongin sadari Luhan memeluk tubuh Jongin sehingga timah panas menembus punggungnya menancap di jantung luhan.

"Saranghae, Kim Jongin" Ujar Luhan seraya tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya Luhan meninggalkan mereka.

Amarah Jongin memuncak saat ia menatap Luhan terbunuh dihadapannya, ia melepaskan tembakan bertubi-tubi kearah tubuh yonggk. Ia sungguh tak kenal ampun saat marah. Tak ada satupun yang dapat menghentikannya termasuk Sehun sendiri.

*End Of Flashback*

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Jongin. Ingatannya membawanya kembali pada saat ia bersama Luhan, yeoja cantik yang usianya sangatlah muda. Luhan merupakan yeoja yang pintar sama dengan Sehun yang selalu dapat nilai A namun Luhan tidak hemat kata seperti Sehun. Kehangatan Luhanlah yang membuat Jongin jatuh hati pada yeoja cantik yang berasal dari cina itu. Kehidupan mereka berubah saat jongin dan luhan menjadi anggota Shadow Hunter. Hingga akhirnya membuat mereka kehilangan sosok Luhan.

"Jongin, You ok?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik yang sendari tadi bermain piano itu. Yeoja itu berjalan kearah Jongin.

"Kyungsoo! Watch Out!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya terjatuh dipelukan Jongin. Sebuah timah panas mengarah kearah tembok yang berada di belakang mereka. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mematung. Semuanya tampak aneh.

'_EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED'_ Ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati

Hari pun berubah menjadi malam, di sebuah kamar berdekorasi warna putih di hiasi dengan beberapa gambar awan. seorang yeoja mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi belakangan ini. Baekhyun dan Dirinya di terror habis-habisan. Anak Panah yang hampir menerpa tubuh Baekhyun, Peluru yang hampir menembus Jantungnya. Ia tak dapat mengerti mengapa semua terjadi. itu semua membuat kyungsoo bertanya Tanya. Apa maksudnya kejadiaan ini. Kyungsoo-pun menutup matanya membiarkan dirinya terbang kealam mimpi.

Baekhyun menatap buku diarynya, sebuah buku mungil bergambarkan Hello kitty. Walaupun Baekhyun merupakan anak yang pemberani namun di satu sisi ia tetaplah seorang yeoja biasa. Ia mulai memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sangat berat itu.

"huft.." Baekhyun mengambil cellphone yang berada di samping bukunya. Ia menekan beberapa digit angka yang ia sudah hafal di luar kepalanya. Namun naas, tak ada jawaban dari yang ada di seberang.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Baekhyun. Ia kawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang tadi siang hampir kehilangan nyawanya, ia tetap mengumam nama kyungsoo berharap tuhan melindungi sahabatnya

Mentari terbit dari ufuk timur, seperti biasanya Jongin dan Sehun membawa perlengkapan milik mereka, sebuah shotgun, dan beberapa pisau kecil. Hari ini Jongin dan Sehun tampak berbeda Jongin dan Sehun tak menggunakan perlengkapan sekolah sama sekali.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa mereka dikejar oleh Demon?" Tanya Jongin

"Instingku tak pernah salah"

_When Your Soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

_When someone Walks into your heart through an open door_

_When your hands finds the hand it was mean to hold_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your world_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever_


End file.
